


Stay With Me

by CrowleysDarlingHina (PhilsBabyHina1990)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilsBabyHina1990/pseuds/CrowleysDarlingHina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas spends sometime with his human lover before going off with the Fellowship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

The moon hung high in the sky, casting the Elven home of Rivendell in a pure white silvery glow. Everything across Middle Earth was at peace for the time being, but he knew, as he sits here on the chair next to the open window, that danger was coming. Each day, the dark forces of Sauron draw closer. His green eyes closed at feeling a warm spring breeze drifting through the window. It felt pleasant against his skin.

_Stay with me,_  
 _My love, I hope you’ll always be_  
 _Right here by my side if ever I need you_  
 _Oh, my love!_

A giggle made him open his eyes and when he did, he saw her. Long raven colored hair and dark blue eyes. She was standing before him. Her hair all hung over her shoulder in a single braid, leaving only a few loose strands to trail along the side of her face. She wasn’t an Elf like him, yet she knew his native tongue. She wasn’t a dwarf or a Hobbit. She was human, a mortal, the daughter of Man.

 _“Mans tyar li eledh hendu cen, Legolas?”_ Her tone was soft and gentle like the hand she held to his face, her thumb brushing lightly against his skin.

He smiled at the girl of eighteen mortal years. Her Elvish was close to perfect now. The moon graced her hair with a touch of white, giving her a silvery glow. She looked beautiful.

His lips pulled back into a smile as he placed his hand over hers, holding her hand against his cheek.

“I see much danger ahead for my companions and me, but yet a lot of good shall come from this journey, but…”

“But you’ll be staying with me; for tonight will be our last night together for a long while.” Her voice cut through his words like a steel blade or an arrow flying through the air.

The Elven Archer looked back at her in confusion.

Marie never chastised him for thinking so negatively before – not that Legolas was a negative person. He was just being truthful as Elves often were. Her hand touched his cheek gingerly as she spoke to him again.

“Remember when you asked me how the Humans of my world showed their devotion to each other other than marriage?” she asked quietly.

He nodded.

Of course he remembered. He had asked her that question while they were present at the wedding between two highly respected Elves from his home village. Marie just blushed furiously and yelled at him to just drop the question. He didn’t quite understand her actions back then. Especially when she was the one who brought up the topic in the first place. Legolas still doesn’t understand it.

“Well, like everyone in this world, we get married, but some show their devotion through hugs, kisses,” Marie began.

“I kiss and embrace you every day.” Legolas said softly with a blink.

He always hugged the human girl before him, and he often kissed her, too. Hell, it was her who said they were _dating_ , which in her world meant they were courting each other.

Her cheeks went pink as she blushed. It was always cute, but annoying how Legolas is always being so literal and stating the obvious.

He frowned.

_Why was she looking away?_

“Did I insult you? I’m sorry—“ his words were cut off by their lips colliding.

“Sex.” The human mumbled, settling into his lap now – not that he minded. “Sex is one of the biggest and most common ways we show devotion in my world.”

Legolas rested a hand on the back of his girlfriend’s head, allowing his fingers to thread through her soft locks.

“And did you have sex with the boys – gentlemen – of your world?”

Legolas was starting to lose control now. Taking up his mind – his senses – was her. He could feel her heart beating fast in her chest.

“Don’t make me laugh! Most of the boys in my world are idiots.”

Their lips collided again, the kisses becoming more fervent – passionate.

“But no, I’ve never found anyone that I loved enough to sleep with.”

“Sleep with?” Legolas echoed.

_Curse his naivety!_

“We sleep in the same bed all the time, Marie.” The blonde Elf broke the kiss, only to stare at her unblinkingly.

_That look…_

_It was cute!_

“I mean to have sex with.” Marie explained. Her blush was returning now and she saw his eyes go wide, but not in a scrutinizing, judgmental way. It was from plain shock.

“Then you are still a _vende_.” Legolas whispered gently, taking her hand into his once more. His lips brushed lightly against the back of her hand as he smiled at her. “I’m sure the people of your world find that quite admirable.”

He frowned at seeing Marie shaking her head, her braid swinging to and fro.

“They don’t? Why?”

Marie just scoffed, her lips turning into a frown as well. She crossed her arms, getting up now. “It’s the stupid double standard thing for women. If a guy has sex, they get applauded. If a girl has sex, regardless of how many people they sleep with, they get called nasty names, but if a girl doesn’t have sex, the still get crap about it.”

He could sense a lot of anger in her tone as she spoke. The muscles in her body tightened, making her feel tense. She didn’t like her world. He knew that for she chose to stay here in Middle Earth rather than go back to her world when she had the chance to do so three years – her time – ago.

_In your arms,_  
 _I feel so safe and so secure,_  
 _Every day is such a perfect day to spend_  
 _Alone with you!_

Tears were glistening in her eyes now. Legolas rose from his chair and walked over to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing the girl into his body, his lips flying to her temple.

“No one should judge anyone for their…sexual status…actions…for what they do.” He murmured into her skin. Legolas may not understand everything about her world, but he did understand that it has its bad points – as does his world.

Marie smiled against his shoulder. She looked up at him, smiling through her tears.

“Tell that to the people of my world.” She laughed at her own words which made him chuckle in return. The girl sniffled a bit, but when she looked up at him again, he saw the same loving look from earlier. Marie reached up and touched the side of his face.

He could feel her fingers gently grazing the tips of his small, pointed ears. It tickled him a bit, but the Elf remained where he was, unable to pull away. He didn’t want to pull away from her. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever.

“Do you love me enough to…sleep with me?” Legolas asked her, his green eyes studying her face for her reaction.

_I will follow you, will you follow me?_  
 _All the days and nights that we know will be!_  
 _I will stay with you, will you stay with me?_  
 _Just one single tear in each passing year!_

She felt heat rising on her skin again. Her heart was threatening to burst from her chest at this point and she had to grab onto the front of her boyfriend’s light colored robe to keep herself steady.

“Do you mean as in showing my devotion to you through sex?” she asked, her voice trembling a bit.

_Damn!_

It would’ve been much easier to sleep with Legolas before they got into the talk of devotion.

_But you brought it up! Not him! You!_

“Yes, through sexual intercourse, through-“ Legolas found himself being assaulted with another wave of her passionate kisses.

Her hands reached upwards to rest upon his shoulders.

“I’ll take this as a yes then.” The male muttered silently as he returned her kisses.

Legolas rested one hand on the back of her head, tangling his fingers into the dark brown mane of hair once more. The kisses became more intense as their free hands intertwined, but Legolas quickly pulled away, staying just within her reach. He took Marie by the wrists and led her over to the soft bed of their sleeping quarters, helping her onto the bed – not that she needed help laying down.

“What now?” He asked softly, looking down at her.

“Take my clothes off obviously!” Marie sat up.

She grabbed the ends of the strings keeping Legolas’s robe closed. All it took was a gentle tug and the quick motion of untying the laces, and she could see the white cotton tunic underneath.

“For a prince, you dress really modestly, Legolas.” Marie teased, but the Elf just blinked, not completely understanding that she was joking.

“I don’t believing in wearing fancy clothes.” He replied, gently and swiftly shedding his robe.

His robe landed on the floor by the bed with barely a whisper. Legolas then eased himself out of his shirt and started on his pants.

As soon as she saw his bare back, a blush crept onto her face again, and she looked away.

“Just put on a striptease, why don’t you?”

Legolas looked back at her in confusion.

“What is a strip tease?”

He knew what the two words by themselves meant. Strip means to get undressed. Tease means to annoy or make fun of someone, or to arouse them. Did she want him to slowly take off his clothes in an effort to…?

She watched him rise off the bed, his hands letting his shirt drop to the ground. Her face turned beet red at seeing his elegantly broad shoulders and chest tapering off to his slender waist.

“You stupid sexy Elf!” she covered her face with her hands, staring at him through the cracks of her fingers now.

“Sexy? Stupid?” Legolas's hands rested against the top of his pants as he looked down at her again. “You don’t like this…striptease?”

“N-no – I mean, yes! – I don’t know!” Marie was blushing furiously now, but yet, he could see that longing gaze in her eyes.

_With the dark,_  
 _Oh, I see so clearly now_  
 _All my fears are drifting by me so slowly now_  
 _Fading away_

Legolas blinked again. She looked really flustered, sitting on the bed, staring back at him through her fingers. Her long black hair had come loose from her braid, the locks now streamed down her back, matching the elegant midnight blue dress she wore. Arwen must have given her that dress for this occasion for his beloved Marie refuses to wear any kind of dress twenty-four-seven – whatever that meant.

He couldn’t help noticing the dip of the dress across her chest, forming a v shape at the crevice of her breasts. It suddenly hit him. The reason behind her awkward attempts at flirting with him, her suddenly wearing dresses and letting Arwen fix her hair, the strange gracefulness Marie tried to pull off whenever she saw Arwen with Aragorn, Marie has been trying to get his attention so they could sleep together – or at least deepen their relationship.

The Elf smiled apologetically to Marie as he joined her back on the bed. He pulled her into his lap once more.

“Forgive me for being such a fool these past few weeks, Marie.” He whispered against her hair.

His hand stroked her back lovingly as he held her. He was definitely a fool for not paying an attention to his girlfriend’s needs. He heard the mortal girl in his lap giggle and he looked down at her.

“Marie?”

_I can say_  
 _The night is long, but you are here,_  
 _Close at hand, oh, I’m better for the smile you give!_  
 _And while I live!_

“It’s not your fault that you’re a dork!” she said softly.

Marie smiled at Legolas before pulling away to sit next to him.

“One thing though,” she began.

“Yes?” Legolas asked with an inquisitive stare.

She turned her back to him and lifted up her hair, revealing the back of her dress to him.

“Could you untie the back of this dress, please? I think over half the male population across Middle Earth were undressing me with their eyes while you weren’t.”

Legolas laughed a bit.

“Of course.”

As he untied the laces and ribbons that ran along her back, he allowed his fingers to brush gently against her flesh, earning a light gasp from her. He felt her arch into his touch.

This was certainly interesting…

_Did all female human from her world react like this, or was it just her?_

Legolas helped her out of the silky material, gently tossing the dress onto his own pile of clothes. She shivered at the cold air enveloping her and she reached for the blanket, only to be stopped by him grabbing her wrists. Legolas’s emerald eyes softened.

“Shying away already?” he asked.

He placed a kiss on her palm before standing up and getting rid of his pants and boots. Once he was back on the bed, he saw Marie hiding her face into the palms of her hands again. His lips curled back into a frown at seeing the girl hiding her face.

“Marie? What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing.”

She sounded exasperated and her body was quivering. This made Legolas frown even more.

“Are you frightened?” the archer said this in a puzzled tone, placing his hands on the sides of her face.

What was he supposed to do now?

Legolas gently pried Marie’s hands from her face, still frowning.

“Look at me, Marie.” He whispered to his girlfriend, “Marie Clarissa Lane.”

Marie’s eyes went wide at hearing her full name and she looked up into the sea green pools that were Legolas’s eyes, her body still trembling. She was still scared, but at least he got her attention now. Legolas smiled softly at her before resting his forehead against hers.

“We do not have to go through with this if you do not want to.” Legolas’s tone was gentle and soothing as he said this.

Marie just shook her head again.

“No, I want you to make love to me, Legolas! Please?” she asked this so quietly that he almost couldn’t hear her.

His lips curled back into a smile and he kissed her.

“Then allow me to ease us both into the process.” She heard him murmur into her lips.

She didn’t have time to respond for the fervent kisses returned and Legolas gripped her hand tightly, laying her back on the bed once more before joining her.

_I will follow you, will you follow me?_  
 _All the days and nights that we know will be_  
 _I will stay with you, will you stay with me?_  
 _Just one single tear in each passing year will be_

He saw her tense up as he finally positioned himself at her entrance and he looked down at her.

“Marie?” he began calmingly to her.

Everything had been fine while he was exploring her body, but now he could feel her body getting tense again. He heard Aragorn’s voice ringing in his ears.

_“Mortal women are more susceptible to pain than the females of other races. Keep this in mind for when the time comes, my friend.”_

He blinked and looked down at Marie again. She was beginning to shake again.

_Is this what Aragorn meant?_

He always thought Aragorn meant emotional pain – not physical pain. Sure Marie wasn’t always calm and peaceful like the women of his race, but she wasn’t hearty and rough around the edges like the Dwarven women either. Marie was just Marie, an affectionate girl who enjoys learning, refuses to wear dresses, tends to be a bit sarcastic sometimes, love to laugh, and enjoys the company of animals. She was his beloved Marie Clarissa Lane, his Melda.

Legolas leaned in close to her and gently kissed her forehead, whispering comforting words to her in his native language.

_“Sa Selma n-teréva Melda. Avá ruce-ni n-síno as le.”_

Resting his forehead against Marie’s, Legolas breathed in deep and took the first plunge into her. He could hear Aragorn’s next piece of advice in the back of his mind.

_“Always go slow in the beginning. Be gentle with her.”_

_Gentle…_

Marie gasped at the foreign feeling of having him inside of her. Once she adjusted to him, Legolas slipped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the lips with a nip.

“This might hurt a bit; Beloved and I apologize for it.” Legolas whispered quietly against her lips.

Feeling that Marie was no longer trembling, he took in a deep breath and gently pushed further in. He could feel his lover’s body becoming tenser by the second. He silent prayed that she wouldn’t feel too much pain with the next push.

She held her breath, biting down onto her bottom lip. She could feel his member pressing against her hymen. One more thrust and she’ll be in a world of pain for…how long again? Five seconds? One second? A mi—

A yelp escaped her lips as Legolas finally pushed through. Tears built up in her eyes, burning them and making her vision blurry. Marie let out a soft whimper, burying her face into Legolas’s shoulder. This was hurting like…a soccer ball hitting her in the abdomen or a…

“Are you alright, _Melda_?” she heard her Elf ask her.

Marie nodded weakly, inhaling intensely.

_I just hurt like a mother—_

“Let me know when it is safe to continue on.” Legolas said.

He looked down at her, giving her a loving smile. Something told him he shouldn’t wait a second longer. Just being inside of her and holding her like this was driving him mad. The Elf placed a kiss onto her lips in which she responded with a light moan. His fingers tangled themselves into her hair again as he gave an experimental thrust, which made the girl beneath him groan again.

Her body tensed, but only for a second before she felt a strange sensation rippling through her body. It was quite pleasant. Marie uttered a soft cry, arching into his body. The pain began to fade away as she and Legolas gave into the heated lust mixing with the feelings of love. It was hard to tell who was in control for every kiss, touch, thrust, movement, and spoken word added on to the confusion.

The more he moved inside of her, the further he found he could feel himself going into her. Legolas pulled out partially, only to plunge deeper into his beloved Marie. It was then that the pressure inside of him reached the boiling point and he came inside of her, burying his face into her neck as he did.

She came not too long after him, out of breath and her face completely flushed. Marie laid her head back against the pillows as her boyfriend gently pulled out of her. The pain resurfaced, but only for a minute for Legolas placed a hand onto her lower stomach and massaged it gently as he laid down next to her, drawing her body into him.

“I love you, my Beloved Marie.” He whispered into her ear, nuzzling the side of her face, _“Ni mel le.”_

She giggled a bit, letting out a soft yawn as she snuggled into the warmth of his body.

 _“Ni mel le, Legolas.”_ She murmured, _“Nin hanyon.”_

Legolas chuckled at her slurred up mixture of Elvish and kissed her forehead.

“Sweet dreams, my Beloved.” He said softly before closing his eyes.

The sun was beginning to rise, making the stars become invisible against the early morning sky as the couple drifted off to sleep. He knew that it would be a long time before he could see her again, but at least he was able to show his devotion to her and that’s all that mattered.

_I will follow you will you follow me_  
 _All the days and nights that we know will be_  
 _I will stay with you will you stay with me_  
 _Just one single tear in each passing year..._

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish Notes  
> Just a quick note, the Elvish are what I got from Nevrast, whether they're actual phrases, I don't know.  
> 1\. Mans tyar li eledh hendu cen, Legolas? - What do you see with your elf eyes, Legolas?  
> 2\. Melda - Beloved  
> 3\. Sa Selma n-teréva Melda. Avá ruce-ni n-síno as le - It will be alright, beloved. Do not fear, I will be here with you.  
> 4\. Ni mel le. - I love you.  
> 5\. Nin hanyon - My prince.  
> 6\. Vende - Maiden  
> Again, I don't claim that these phrases are entirely correct. The song featured in this story is "Follow You, Follow Me" by Genesis. The title of this story comes from the lyrics that say, "Stay with me," in the song as well. Anyways, this story has been really fun to write and I'm glad to write it.


End file.
